Obviously in Love
by x14xERIKAx14x
Summary: Miley and Oliver start to hang out more, laugh more at their stupid jokes, and talk more. Maybe they don't know it yet? Because everybody in the whole school knows. And Lilly tries to play matchmaker.
1. Obvious

**Oh, my GOSH!! Lizzie is back again with ANOTHER story?! Yah, she just got an awesome idea. And guess what?? I'm gonna start with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Warning: This is written by a Moliver lover.**

**Chapter One: The obvious**

Lilly, Miley, and Oliver walked out the school building, their backpacks on their backs, and Lilly's and Oliver's skate board underneath their feet. "Miley, where's your dad? Doesn't he usually pick you up from school?" Lilly asked, looking around for a silver car. None in sight that looked like Miley's dad's car.

Miley shrugged. "I think he told me he had to go to New York for an interview for co-hosting a TV show for a season," Miley said. "I'm going to have to walk home today." When she meant her dad, she meant Hannah's dad. Robby Ray Stewart had to dress up as Mr. Montana to New York and stay in that mustache and hat for a while.

Oliver looked at Lilly and Miley like they were nuts. "Why don't you just ride on one of our skate boards?? Maybe Lilly's??" Oliver asked. He wouldn't just let his best friend walk home when him and Lilly had transportation other than their feet.

Miley looked at Lilly who said, "I can't ride with two people of my skateboard. It's way to hard for me." Oliver thought she was kidding, but Lilly was serious. So Miley looked at Oliver as if to ask, "Can I ride on your skateboard with you?" but she didn't ask that.

Oliver sighed and said, "Fine. But you have to hold on. You would fall and when we go down the hill, it's pretty fast."

Miley smiled and got on the skateboard that surprisingly had enough room for two people.

Lilly and Oliver began to move, and Miley's arms wrapped tightly around Oliver's waist in reaction. He blushed madly, but only a certain someone noticed. One named Lilly. Her mouth turned into an evil grin as she skated home, thinking of an evil plan.

When Miley noticed where her arms were, she blushed and almost took them off, but realized they were just about to go down the hill that had their houses down there. So, she pressed her body against his and they flew down the hill. The wind blowing against them seemed to be on Lilly's side today, because Oliver's body, not feet, was moving back, more against Miley.

Finally, which lasted forever to Miley and Oliver, but for five seconds for Lilly, the hill ended and they were at the bottom, and they stopped.

Lilly smiled and looked over at Miley and Oliver. Miley was still holding onto Oliver, which was a bit weird because they stopped…

"Uh…" Oliver said.

Miley blushed and quickly let go, which caused a bad reaction…

She fell backwards off the board, and caused the board to go forward too fast. That only meant one thing. Oliver slipped back, also, and fell onto Miley. Not squishing her, but it felt a bit weird.

And since he turned around when he fell, his stomach was on top of her stomach. Nose to nose. Lips just centimeters away.

**Sorry if it's bad. I'm tired and I wanted to write this chapter before I fell asleep because when I go to sleep, I forget things and if I write this chapter, then I remember what I forgot. Get it?? **

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	2. Awkward

**Lizzie has another chappie coming to ya!! Nah, nah!! So, here it is. Oh, and thanks to my reviewers: MullaxD, Soccergurl500, and Iheartdisney611, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, Sweetgurlxx, izzybellie45, Grey'sAnatomy-HSM-Troypay-4eva, SingingHeartOut7, RoryxJess, Boeremeisie, Blue-Eyed Chica, xRosexX, LovinkkMitchelMusso, XxEmeraldFlameXx, Lindsey, mad-sugar-but-sweet, 3294life, JacksonFan01, HMxHSMXTSLluver, Mossimo, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, BlueEyedGirl19, apparox148, Megan, PleaseDon'tEatMe. If I spelled your name wrong, tell me!**

**Chapter Two: Awkward.**

Miley and Oliver started to panic, and jumped up from the awkward position they were in. Lilly just busted out laughing.

Miley turned to Lilly and glared. "That's not funny!" she whispered.

"Lilly, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Miley at all. So, stop laughing…" Oliver said, but realized he was lying.

Miley looked at Oliver and sadness fell over her face. And the small hope inside of her that said Oliver _did_ like Miley the way she liked him vanished. The once happy girl standing in front of them had a tear sliding down her cheek and a frown.

Oliver looked at Miley with confusion, but suddenly realized why she was so sad. Guilt came over Oliver and he opened his mouth to say something to comfort Miley.

Miley shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear this…" And she turned around to run away to her house. Tears raced down her cheeks. She felt broken and hurt inside. Overreaction?? No. Because she liked Oliver. And all hope was lost when Oliver said he didn't like Miley _at all._

Lilly frowned and glared at Oliver, who looked at the ground and his skateboard. "I can't believe you just said that," Lilly said. "Why would you say that you don't like Miley _at all._"

Oliver looked up at Lilly and said in a whispery voice, "I didn't mean to."

Lilly screamed loudly in frustration. "Oliver!! I knew, as well as everyone else, that you love pie and Miley to most than anything in the world! Apologize or I'll rip your hair out!!"

Oliver's eyes widened and he backed away from the girl who looked like she was about to kill someone. Funny thing, Lilly looked a bit funny when she was mad.

So, Oliver got on his skateboard and nodded, a bit scared, but nodded. He skated toward the crying Miley, thinking of a place she would be at.

-five minutes later-

He found Miley at the place Miley told him she was Hannah Montana. She was crying near the a rock, her head down in her knees.

He got off his skateboard and sat down next to Miley. "Miley, you know I didn't mean that," he said and placed his arm around Miley to comfort her.

Miley turned and hugged Oliver, crying into his chest. "Oliver, it hurt my heart," she mumbled into his chest.

Oliver's eyes saddened. He hugged Miley back._ I've always felt something when I hugged you Miley._

**Oh, man. I'm sorry for the super short chapter, but there will be a lot of chapters and the first three chapters were suppose to be short anyway, because it's kind of like the introduction of the whole story. **

**When Oliver goes out with Miley, or Lilly, I'm thinking that it'll be less popular? I don't know, but if Oliver chooses Miley, which I'm hoping he will, all the Lilly and Oliver couple fans will dislike that, then if Oliver chooses Lilly, BLAH, then I know I wouldn't watch Hannah Montana, but ha, that's me. I'm weird.**

**REVIEW FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE PLEASE??**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	3. Sorry

**Wow!! I got so many reviews for just two chapters!! 45!! Wow!! Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter: Mitchel-Musso-Luver, mad-sugar-but-sweet, Iheartdisney611, risingstar9328, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, daisy17, BlueEyedGirl19, Sweetgurlxx, Ms.Poncho-Herrera, LovinkkMitchelMusso, Mossimo, gijri, xRosexX, Anna, pierzynskifan12, SingingHeartOut7((c-gall haha)), MullaxD, XxEmeraldFlameXx, icy slumber, nazgurl92.**

**Okay, now for the chapter!!**

**Chapter Three- Sorry**

Miley's hug tightened as she sobbed more into Oliver's shirt. But, he didn't care about that. He cared about Miley, and wanted her to stop crying. He felt sorry for saying that.

"Shh.. Miley… Shh," he said, rubbing her back a bit. "I'm sorry for saying that. I was lying with I said I didn't like you at all. You know that," he said in a comforting voice.

Miley breathed in a said, "Th-Thank Y-You f-for s-say-saying your-your sorry." she was stuttering because she was crying.

Oliver smiled sadly, and stood up, putting out a hand for Miley to grab. Miley, confused and all, grabbed Oliver's hand. He pulled her up and hugged her gently. "Come on, let's go to your house. Your dad is probably wondering where you are."

Miley burst into tears again and hugged Oliver tightly once again. "Oliver! You don't get it! The reason why he didn't pick me up, the reason why I said he went to New York for a TV show, it's to cover up the fact he's not here. He's not _alive._"

Oliver's eyes teared up. Was what she was saying true. No, it couldn't be. But, why else would she cry and say that? It had to be true. "Sorry," he whispered. Why was he saying sorry? He couldn't think of anything to say.

Miley shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's two stupid cars' fault."

Oliver pulled away from Miley and put his hand on her chin so she would keep her head up and look at Oliver in the eyes. "Come on, let's get your mind off of it."

Miley, tears and all, nodded as she noticed the tears in Oliver's eyes that stayed there and weren't streaming down on his face. "Where?"

Oliver thought for a minute and said, "Do you want to swim?" Miley nodded. "Then, let's go. We'll go swimming."

Miley shook her head. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"No worries, Miles. They have a bathing suit store near Rico's now, and I'll pay for it." Miley hugged him again.

"Thanks, Ollie," she said.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

They both held hands and walked to the bathing suit store, and walked in. Miley gasped when she saw the perfect swim suit, only on sale for five dollars! It was blue and brown, with silver gems on it, making a bit of a flower sequence. She loved it. "Can you buy this for me?" she asked Oliver.

Oliver nodded and went to the counter to buy the swim suit.

After Miley put the swim suit on and Oliver had just his shorts on, they ran into the water. "Ollie, you know you can't tell anybody about my daddy," she said.

Oliver nodded. "I won't tell anybody."

"Not even Lilly?" she asked.

Oliver put his hands up in the air. "Not even Lilly."

That's when Miley smiled and tried to run in the water. "You're it, Oliver!" she said, smiling.

Oliver smiled and tried running in the water, which was hard by the way, and caught up with her. But, instead of just tagging her, he hugged her from behind and picked her up out of the water.

Miley screamed when she was picked up, and smiled along with it when she realized it was Oliver's muscular chest, wet with touch, touching Miley's back, and Oliver strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her out of the water, and back in it again. "You're it," he whispered into Miley's ear. Miley was overwhelmed with butterflies in her stomach, and she shivered when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Then, why are you still holding me?" she asked, smirking.

**Arg, I'm sorry. Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for killing Robby Ray in the story. And if it seemed a bit sudden for Miley to forget about her dad that quick, I'm totally sorry. Totally. MOLIVER ROCKS!! **

**REVIEW TO THE CHAPPIE!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	4. Sunset

**Oh, look. ANOTHER chapter!! Reviewers: THANK YOU!! Iheartdisney611, Ms.Poncho-Herrera, SweetGurlxx, pierzynskifan12, LIVExLAUGHxLOVExPINK, sherrie123456, risingstar9328, starcrossed.emma ((x3)). XRosexX, maddie4eva, HannahMontana101, BlueEyedGirl19, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, JacksonFan01, LovinkkMitchelMusso, fire plant, Boeremeisie, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, SingingHeartOut7. -GASPS- SOO MANY!!**

**Chapter Four- Sunset**

Oliver blushed madly, and said, "Well, that's 'cause you feel so warm right now, and uh… I feel a bit cold, today."

Miley smiled, and turned around in Oliver's arms, so that is seemed as though they were hugging. "That's okay, Ollie," she said, wrapping her arms around Oliver. "I'll keep you _warm."_

Oliver blushed even more, watching the people passing by, most from school, pointing to them and saying things like, "Finally!" but Oliver didn't know what they were talking about. Finally what??

"Oliver?" Miley whispered.

"Hm?"

She closed her eyes and cuddled her head on Oliver's chest. "Would you watch the sunset with me?" she asked, not that loud, but not a whisper either.

Oliver smiled and placed his head on hers. "Anything for you…" he whispered out. _Anything to help her forget the death of her father. Anything, also, because I l-_

"Want to sit down, and watch it?" Miley asked, her eyes still closed. Even though she felt perfectly comfortable, she knew it would be hard to watch the sunset like this.

Oliver nodded, and picked his head up off of Miley's head, and said, "Aw," he said. "Fine."

Miley smiled, but sadly, as if disappointed, let go of Oliver.

Miley and Oliver noticed there wasn't many people on the beach now, probably about ten, but almost twenty feet away from them, and they looked like they were getting ready to go. It didn't matter to Miley, nor Oliver, if there were none or fifty people on the beach, though.

Oliver pointed out a perfect spot about thirty feet away from the ocean water, and a good place to watch the sunset slowly go down, and the moon to show up in the sky with shining stars sparkling everywhere.

They sat down, next to each other. Miley cuddled up to Oliver, and said, "Maybe I could… sit on your lap?"

Oliver nodded, and Miley sat in between his legs, leaning back on Oliver. Oliver sat up, kind of straight, and hugged Miley from behind, like they did when they were standing.

"You're bathing suit is cold," Oliver said softly, but smiled.

Miley laughed lightly, "Yours are too."

And they sat there, feeling emotions they never felt before. Not exactly _love_ but a bigger form of like. And the colours of the sky seemed to say how they felt. The semi-light purple and orange, as if feeling like they don't belong together, maybe not a good colour together, but when they blend together, it seems like a perfect colour. A perfect _couple._

When the sun was down, and the moon just started to shine in the sky, and tons of stars began to show, Oliver smiled. "Miley, you're real beautiful…" he whispered.

Miley tried to turn, but her cheek was facing his face. Oliver, lucky to Miley, couldn't see the blush that was on her cheeks. "Thank you, Oliver. I think you look great…"

Oliver smiled and pressed his lips against Miley's warm cheeks. Miley and Oliver blushed, more than ever, and they looked into each other's eyes. "Thanks, for being nice to me when I just lost somebody I love…"

Oliver didn't need light to know Miley was crying a bit. He hugged her tight, and said, "That's what best friends do. Miley, I'd do _anything_ for you."

Miley sadly smiled and tried hugging Oliver, which was hard because she was turned around, and sitting, so she turned around all the way, and placed her legs wrapped around Oliver's body, and hugged him. She placed her head on Oliver's chest once again, and started to cry softly. "Oliver, what can I do? Jackson's in college, and doesn't know yet, I don't want him to know yet, and I live alone. I could pay for the house with all the Hannah money I'm making but.. I'd be so… alone," Miley said.

Oliver's breathing was not steady, as if he crying with his breathing. "Live with me," he whispered. "Live with me, and you won't be alone."

Miley nodded, tears in eyes. "Thank you, Oliver," she whispered into his chest. "Thank you…" quickly, she fell asleep.

"You're welcome…" Oliver whispered out, knowing Miley couldn't here him. He slowly laid down, Miley on top of him, sleeping, and took his cell phone from his pants he had earlier. He dialed his home phone number and his mother picked up, "Where are you?" she asked right away.

"Mom, I'm sleeping over Miley's house tonight," he said. "I was studying with her in Math and we lost track of time, and we're really tired, so I'm going to sleep on the couch and she's sleeping on her bed."

His mom, not knowing he was lying, said, "Alright. Night."

"Night mom."

And he hung up.

_Night, Miley._

**Oh, my gosh. I'm super sorry if I don't like, answer your reviews. I just had so many, and I had so much to do, so, once again, I'm super sorry!! Please review, though??**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	5. Live

**Oh, I'm sad I didn't get as many reviewers this time : sad, sad. Only like five reviewers, but I'm still happy for my reviewers. BlowMeAKiss, mad-sugar-but-sweet, Boeremeisie, iheartdisney128, JacksonFan01, Blue-EyedChica, BlueEyedGirl19.**

**Maybe, next chapter, if a lot of people review, I'll add a kiss… possibly?? Hah, not a bribe, but I'd like it if all my readers reviewed.**

**Chapter Five- Live**

Miley's eyes open when the bright sun shines on her. Where was she? Oh, yeah. She was on the beach. With Oliver. In his arms. Smiling. Feeling safe with Oliver's arms wrapped around her tightly.

Miley turned around, and looked up at Oliver. "Oliver… we're late for school…" she whispered.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly and grabbed Miley's hand. "Miley. Let's miss school today. Let's just… lay here. Keep your mind off school for a day," Oliver said.

Miley nodded and hugged Oliver, or at least tried. "Thank you, Oliver. I-" but she stopped there. She couldn't say what she was going to say. It could change their friendship forever.

Oliver smiled and said, "Miley, if I say this, and I know I'm taking a bit chance in saying this but…" Oliver paused for a moment, then said, "I… like you. A lot."

Miley gasped. Did she hear right? Oliver liked her? "Oliver…"

He put a finger on her lips. "I know, you don't like me the same way, but please, lay with me…" He thought she didn't like him. Not true, at all.

Miley took the finger away from her lips, and looked down at Oliver. She breathed in, and said, "Get your facts right, Oliver…" and pressed her lips down on top of Oliver's. She pulled away and said, "I do like you…" and she kissed him again.

It took a few seconds for Oliver to take it in, but when he did, he kissed her back, and put his hands on her back and head.

**SHORT, SUPER SHORT!! I'M SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY!! AHHH!! I didn't mean to take so super long, and then give you a super short chapter, but it's just been so super warm outside!! So, I've been outside like, all day and all. Review, for my short, short, super, super, super, super SHORT chapter. THANKS!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	6. Laugh

**Hm, I want to make this chapter long, so I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than any other chapters. Hah, ohh yah I will. : )**

**Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Keeps my confidence up. Ms.Poncho-Herrera, risingstar9328, iheartdisney128, BlueEyedGirl19, LovinkkMitchelMusso, Boeremeisie, Grey'sAnatomy-HSM-Troypay-4eva, and my good friend who thinks he has abs.. lol just kiddin'… Brett!! Thanks for reviewing my story : )**

**Chapter Six- Laugh**

They pulled away when they needed air. Even if they didn't want to kiss to end, it had to end, if it was either because they needed air, or someone pushed them away from each other, it had to end.

They both laid together, an hour passed, and they watched the waves crash down on the sand, and the tourists and people who were old enough not to go to work or school playing in the sand, getting a tan, or surfing. There were little kids, running around, laughing and obviously playing tag. Miley remembered when they were playing tag yesterday and Oliver caught her waist, and held onto her like their was no tomorrow. It felt great to be in his arms. To feel safe. Happy. Amazing.

People passed by, and looked at them strangely, but then smiled and waved. It wasn't like it was odd for two people to lay together. The tourists didn't know better. They thought Miley and Oliver were tourists also, and paid no attention to them, except the first look, when they knew they were too young to be outside of school at a time like this.

Everything was going great, until someone came up to them, a young girl to be exact. She was probably seven or eight, and a skinny little thing, she was. She came close to Miley's face and said, "Hannah Montana!" Everyone looked in the direction the little girl was screaming, hoping that it truly was Hannah Montana, but when they saw a brunette girl, laying in the sun with a brunette boy, they went back to whatever they were doing.

Miley gasped a little and said, "I'm sorry. I think you have me mixed up with her. I'm not Hannah Montana."

The little girl smiled and said, "I'm pretty sure you're Hannah Montana, miss. I watched-ed her on TV singing one time. You sure look a lot like her. Maybe you're wearing a wig, 'cause Hannah Montana wears blonde."

Miley smiled at the cute little girl, but said, "What's your name?"

"Riley," the girl replied and nodded. Miley smiled more and said, "Do you have a paper and pen?" The girl's smile widened and she nodded, running over to a place Miley assumed was wear she set up her stuff.

A few moments later, Riley came back with a pen and paper in her hand. "Can you sign this? I'd like it to show all my friends back in Iowa." Riley handed Miley the pen and paper, and Miley nodded.

"I sure can, Riley." Miley wrote down a nice sentence, then signed her name. Well, not her name, but Hannah Montana's. Riley giggled and ran over to her stuff.

Oliver hugged Miley from behind and laid back down with her. "That was a nice thing to do, Miles."

Miley smiled. "Thank you, Ollie."

"No prob."

Four hours passed by, and during those four hours, they talked about their lives before they met each other. Oliver was Lilly's best friend, and when they were little, probably in fourth grade, Lilly admitted to the whole class for show and tell day that she loved Oliver with ALL her heart. They went out for ten minutes, but then, Lilly got asked out by Dandruff Danny, who was a cutie when he was in fourth grade, and of course, he didn't have dandruff. Miley laughed at that. Lilly never told her that!

Oliver found out something about Miley. Miley was a normal kid in her school. She was stylish, and known as the cutest kid in school. She had many friends, and disliked having cliques, so she was friends with all the cliques. Though she had a lot of friends, she had two best friends. One was a girl, and one was a guy, a lot like now. The girl's name was Jenna, and the boy's name was Brett. ((A/N: There ya go, Brett)) Even though they never said anything about liking each other, they both knew they liked each other. It was too late to start going out by then, though, because Hannah Montana was starting and Miley had to move to here, in Malibu.

Miley would of liked it if she stayed in Tennessee with her friends and family, but then, she would of never met Oliver and Lilly, and she would of never started Hannah Montana.

"One more hour until school is over. I bet Lilly is wondering where we are," Oliver said, out of no where.

Miley laughed a little and said, "I'm sure she'll think we were both sick. Once she gets home, I'm betting ya she'll call my house. Or at least go to it, and check up on me."

Oliver nodded. "Maybe we should go to your house," Oliver suggested. And for once, one of his ideas weren't that bad.

Miley smiled. "Come on, let's go. We should just… tell her that we were up all night because of Jackson calling again and again, so we fell asleep and didn't get up until, like, twelve thirty. Is that a good idea?" Oliver nodded. "Okay, let's go." Miley and Oliver got up and raced toward Miley's house. They got there ten minutes later, since they were practically walking the whole time.

They walked into the house, and sat on the couch. Oliver turned on the TV and the DVD that was last put in, started.

Both of them watched about thirty minutes of that until their stomachs growled. They forgot that they didn't eat dinner, breakfast, or lunch.

So, they went to the kitchen. Not really in the mood to make anything, they decided to make Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. But one thing went to another…

The squirt out Jelly was in the hands of Oliver, and the squirt out Peanut Butter was in the hands of Miley. Miley was covered in Jelly, and Oliver in Peanut Butter. They've gotten everything covered in peanut butter and jelly besides what they wanted to do in the first place. On the bread.

Lilly knocked on the door, then barged in. She usually did that now, because since they were best friends, it was like they lived at each other's houses. They didn't really have to knock, but come in without permission.

Lilly gasped at the sight. "What were you guys doing?"

"Uh… Making peanut butter and Jelly," Oliver said, as if it was super obvious.

"You guys! First you skip school, and then you're covered in peanut butter and jelly?" Lilly said. "Why did you guys skip school anyway?"

Oliver looked over at Miley, who said, "Jackson kept calling us last night, and we were over here, studying for the test on Wednesday. We fell asleep way late, and woke up at 12:30 in the afternoon."

Lilly shrugged. "Wonder why Jackson was calling?" she said, and went over to Miley. "But, is there anything I missed? Like, what did you guys do while I was at school?"

Uh oh. They didn't plan for the question. But, Oliver was thinking today, and said, "When we woke up, we started watching TV, then we started watching a movie, and got hungry. And we ended up covered in Peanut Butter and Jelly."

Miley made a mental note to thank Oliver for saving them.

Lilly nodded. "Hah, you guys are weird. So, Miley. Do you have any Hannah Montana concerts or signings or premieres you got to go to?"

Miley thought for a moment, then nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do! Tomorrow night right here in Malibu. It's suppose to be for a party. The people paid a lot for me to go. So, I have to go. You guys wanna come with? Oliver can dress up as a back-up singer or dancer, and Lilly, you can be Lola." They both nodded.

But they didn't know who's birthday party it was. Boy, were they in for a big surprise.

**Bored. To. Sleep. Going. To. Bed. Thank. You. For. Reading. This. Chapter. I. Hope. You. Review. Thanks. And. Have. A. Great. Day.**

**Ohh, man. Try doing that real fast. Just after every word, instead of a space, do a period. It's hard. ANYWAYS!! REVIEW!! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. Tell me how I did, please!! REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-echo's in the background- ((review… review… review…))**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	7. Love

**Sorry about the wait.**** I have been outside, like, the whole time, and I had a whole bunch of things to do.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! All so super nice: JacksonFan01, LovinkkMitchelMusso, xRosexX, Boeremeisie, Carter-O'Neill, iheartdisney128, mad-sugar-but-sweet, Brett, starcrossed.emma, SingingHeartOut7, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, &&Ucan'tStopTheBeat&&, BlowMeAKiss**

**Chapter Seven: Love**

They were ready for the party, even though it was only 6:15 P.M. and the party started at 6:30 P.M. Apparently, popular girls start their parties early. And Hannah Montana heard they were very popular kids. She knew it was two girls and they were rich. Who could this possibly be?

Oliver, who was acting real smart since the beginning of this week and today was Saturday, said something. "I know who it is."

Lilly and Miley looked over at Oliver. "Who?" they both asked at the same time.

Oliver smiled, and said, "Ashley and Amber."

All three of them suddenly frowned. "Ew!" they all screamed. They all looked at each other and freaked out that they all said the same thing at the same time. "Oh man!" they all said. Their eyes widened. "Stop doing that!" They all put their hands over their mouth. "Scream out who you love, they're all different names!" they all screamed when they opened their mouths. They closed their mouths again, then everybody screamed, "I love…"

But the rest was different. Lilly screamed out, "Jake," and Oliver screamed out, "Miley." Miley screamed out, "Oliver."

Miley EEPed and Oliver covered his mouth. Lilly looked at Oliver and Miley with her mouth open.

"Lilly.. We can explain!" Miley said, wiping away some blonde hair from her face.

Lilly shook her head, frowned then said, "I can't believe you kept this from me! This is amazing! Finally!"

Oliver and Miley looked over at Lilly. "What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

Lilly smiled, and pointed at them to say something, but a big BEEP came from outside. It was obviously the limo driver. The couple, Miley and Oliver, smiled, waved, and ran outside in their party clothes. Miley as Hannah Montana, dressed in straight, long blonde hair with a few purple streaks in it. She wore a light pink dress, and light gray leggings. Her feet were polished with a pink, and pinkish white heels, an inch high

Oliver's name was going to be Oscar Owen, and he had blonde skater hair, almost covering his eyes. He wore a white shirt with barely noticeable pink stripes that was see through, and wore a white t-shirt underneath. He wore tan cargo shorts, and black flip-flops.

Lilly was wearing a dark purple dress-shirt with no sleeves. Underneath that, she wore a light blue tank-top. For pants, she wore dark jeans, and for shoes, she wore black heels, had an inch high heel. Her hair was a bright neon purple.

The neon purple haired girl ran out of the house after the two _love birds._

But Miley and Oliver were already in the car. They knew Lilly would come in just ten seconds later, and asking them tons of questions. Miley looked over at Oliver. "Keep quiet. Make stuff up. I don't think she's ready to here anything until tomorrow." Miley would tell Lilly everything tomorrow. She'd call Jackson and tell him all that happened. She'd decide if she would keep the house.

Oliver nodded, and Lilly opened the door and stopped at the side, breathing heavily. "Come on, guys! Tell me how you found out you liked each other!" Lilly came into the limo and closed the door. Miley knocked on the door, indicating that the limo driver could drive to the party.

Lilly sat next to Oliver, near the door. Which meant Oliver was sitting in the middle. He wasn't too fond of that.

The limo started to move, and Miley and Oliver still didn't answer. "Come on! Guys, TELL ME!!" Lilly said. Lilly crossed her arms and turned her head. "Fine then. Giving me the silent treatment, I see. Well, three can play at that game!"

"Four can play at that game," the limo driver corrected.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah. Four can play at that game, so, HAH!" and she shut her mouth. The whole ride there. Which was only five minutes since Ashley and Amber lived next door to each other, had the same birthday, and lived near Miley, Oliver, and Lilly.

The limo came to a stop, and they opened their doors. Ashley and Amber were near the door, screaming loudly, saying "Hannah Montana!" at the same time. The music stopped playing, and everybody was quiet and stared at Oliver, Miley, and Lilly.

A man dressed in a black suit came after them, and told them to follow him. They did as they were told, and they were led to a stage. A dark stage. But, when Miley was at the microphone, and Oliver was at the back up microphone, and Lilly was watching from the front, the lights came on.

"Hey, everybody! Happy Birthday to Amber and Ashley! Turning seventeen is amazing! The first song that I'm going to sing is _If We Were a Movie_." Everyone cheered. Miley smiled, and turned around to face Oliver, and her real backup singers and the music started. "_Oh, oh. There you go again, talking cinematic. Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck._" While singing the song, she walked around stage, going up to some of the back-up singers. But when she sang, "_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy. And I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with! In the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset! Fade to black, show the names, play that happy song._" She came near Oliver, who smiled at her when she said, _"You'd be the right guy._" And she smiled back. The song reminded them of theirselves. Best Friends. They fall in love. The watched the sunset. They laughed together. Their love was a movie, but the happy ending didn't come yet. Not until they start going out. Not until the _five years later_ part came in, and showed them getting married. Then the happy song would come on, but a sequel would come. They'd have another romance movie, and they'd have a little baby boy, or baby girl, name it a beautiful name, and watch as she grows up, falling in love with her best friend, and having troubles, almost losing their friendship.

But, would that really be their movie? Would it really have a happy ending? Would their ending movie song be _So much for my happy ending_?

**REVIEW!! OMIGOSH REVIEW!! And I'll totally UPDATE ASAP, and that stands for As soon as possible, if you didn't know that.**

**Hello, you have reached the Erika's Reviews Hotline. Please leave a review after the GO button. Thanks, and have a great day. Unless you don't review. THEN GO HOME AND EAT YUR LITTLE T.V. MUFFINS!! Arg.**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	8. Donut

**OMIGOSH, I UPDATED!! This is totally, not even **_**close**_** to being over. I feel so loved by my reviewers. So, I'm going to thank them!! My awesomely awesome reviewers. You are amazingly awesome. I can't believe you reviewed my story. You are MAJORLY awesome. My wonderful reviewers: rawliin, starcrossed.emma, newjileyfan, risingstar9328, JacksonFan01, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, iheartdisney128, Qtater, LovinkkMitchelMusso, Mad-sugar-but-sweet, BlowMeAKiss, SingingHeartOut7.**

**I read all of your reviews, don't worry if I don't answer them. I definitely love my reviewers like sisters and brothers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter Eight: Donut**

A limo brought them home. All of them had a smile on their face. Lilly had a smile on her face because of what happened on stage. The love in her friends' eyes. The want of the other person. The _need_ of the other person.

Miley was smiling because she just sang all her songs in front of all her friends from school, and another reason. The same reason why Oliver was smiling.

Oliver was smiling for a couple of reasons. The main reason: Miley and him knew who Lilly liked, and planned on using that to tease her later. Another reason: He had gone up on stage in front of a lot of people from their school and didn't notice it was him.

They all got out of the limo. Lilly said goodnight to them and went back to her house. Oliver stayed with Miley. She breathed in and said, "Your house, or mine?"

Oliver's smile faded and he looked at Miley with caring eyes. "Miley, your place. Not my place until we tell Lilly tomorrow. That way, you can tell my mother, also. She'll understand."

"And Jackson." They walked inside, and Miley plopped onto the couch. "I need to tell Jackson. How will he… react? What if he stops college to come home? I can't let that happen! Not for a while, at least. Maybe a day or two would be fine, but if he does stay more than that, I'd dislike it. I don't want Jackson to get out of school," Miley said, tears in her eyes. She was tired, and sad.

Oliver walked over to the couch and sat next to Miley in it. "Miles, don't worry. Everything will be okay. What happened to that joyful, smiley Miley I knew and loved?" Miley looked up to Oliver and smiled. She whispered a thanks and closed her eyes, then placed her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Miles," he said and kissed her forehead.

"goodnight, Ollie," she whispered, smiling just a bit as a tear rolled down her cheek and hit Oliver's pant leg.

**Sunday**

She sat down, shedding a few tears every now and then, on the chair near Oliver. He was still asleep.

9:36 A.M. on Sunday. Lilly should be awake.

Miley dialed Lilly's phone number. It rang twice and Lilly answered the phone. "Hey, Miles! Morning!"

"Morning, Lilly. I need you to come over my house as soon as you can, please. I need… I need to tell you something important," Miley said. Her voice was sad, and a bit hoarse as if she was crying a lot just recently.

"Miles, I'll be there in a minute," Lilly said, and hung up to run out the door. Her best friend Miley was crying. Not usual.

Miley walked up to Oliver. She shook his body a bit and whispered, "Oliver, wake up." Oliver mumbled a few words that Miley didn't understand, but she shook him again, this time harder. "Oliver. Pie!"

Oliver woke up quickly and asked, "Where?!" but noticed Miley smiling, but tears in her eyes. "Miley…"

"Miley! What's wrong?!" Lilly screamed as she ran through the door, not bothering to knock. She never did knock anyway.

Miley and Oliver looked over at Lilly, then looked at each other. Miley asked Lilly to sit down. "It's going to be hard to say, Lilly," Miley said. Oliver nodded.

Lilly sat down and looked at Oliver and Miley, who were standing now.

Miley took in a breath and said, "Do you know how I told you my dad was in New York?" Lilly nodded, confused. "He… he isn't in New York."

"Then where is he?"

"W-watching over us," Tears hit the floor.

Lilly didn't get it. She still looked confused.

"Lilly, he's dead! He was in a car crash! He didn't survive! Do you get it now?!" Miley screamed and tears flew out of her face. Her knees hit the ground. Hands hid Miley's face.

Oliver sat down next to her and hugged her, crying also.

Lilly came over to Miley, also, and hugged her tightly. Tears from Lilly's eyes slid down her cheek.

Words came out of Miley's mouth. "_I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear, every once in a while. And even thought it's different now, your still here some how. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know, I miss you. Sha, La, La, La, La. I miss you."_ Originally for her mother, but now, it was for her mother and her father.

**Starting next chapter, I'm going to answer my reviewers in my story.**

**Thanks for reading. Right now I'm superbly ((what the heck? My auto changing thing turned it to superbly??)) tired rite now, so I'm gonna go to bed rite now!!**

**Ohh, and by the way. Little TV muffins are Mini TV's shaped like muffins!! Or are they Mini muffins shaped like TV's?? duodenum. ((what the heck? I typed in DUNDUNDUN and it switched it do duodenum. Guess what it means? first section of small intestine: the first short section of the small intestine immediately beyond the stomach. That is def. odd.))**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	9. Dreams

**OMIGOSH, I love all of my reviewers! The end of this chapter, I'm going to answer all of my reviewers reviews. YU GUYS ARE SOO TOTALLY WICKED!**

**Disclaimer: I danced with a walrus. I fought a crab cake. I ate baked beans. I sat with chairs. I listened to seashells talk. I waited for an elephant seal to give me pizza. All in one day. And what do I get? Nothing! I STILL DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA!! Arg.**

**This is kind of like an idea from SingingHeartOut7. This is pretty much everyone dreaming. ILY C-GAL!! insider**

**Chapter Nine- Dreams**

The three fell asleep quickly. It felt to them as if they've cried out every single tear they could.

Miley's dream was amusing. Sad. Comforting.

_Miley sat on the couch, watching TV. Suddenly, Oliver came in on a skate board, next Lilly. They stood in front of her and said, "Hey, Miles!" Miley waved to them and shoed them away, trying to watch TV._

_"Hey, guys, I'm trying to watch this new episode," she said and tried to look at the TV. Oliver and Lilly nodded sadly and sat on the couch to the side._

_Next, Jackson came in. He has a big cake with the words, WORLD'S BEST SISTER on it. He showed it to Miley. "Miley, look. I got you a cake today. I made it just by myself. Well, I had some help from another guy, but we made it all by ourselves."_

_Miley didn't seem to care. She threw a shoe at his head. "Jackson! Can't you see I'm trying to watch T.V. right now?!"_

_Jackson nodded sadly and sat on the floor near the couch Lilly and Oliver sat at._

_Next, Jake came in. Jake Ryan. He stood in front of Miley and looked at Miley's eyes. "Miley, I need to say I'm sorry for what-"_

_Miley cut him off. "Jake, I'm trying to watch TV!"_

_Jake looked surprised. "I'm trying to apologize…" Miley looked annoyed, so Jake nodded sadly and went to sit by Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver._

_Two people came in at this point. Miley didn't notice them, but her friends did. They looked surprised. Happy. Wonderful._

_"Miley," came from a woman's voice. Her hair was a very dark brown, but she was very beautiful for a woman her age._

_This time, Miley looked up over at the woman. Beside the woman was a man. Miley couldn't help but stutter. "M-m-mom? D-Dad?" They both nodded. Miley's mouth hung open._

_"You must be wondering why we're here?" Miley didn't answer. She still had her mouth wide open. "Yes? Well…"_

_Robby Ray started talking now. "This is a dream, Miley. To tell you something important. I'm happy now, even though I disliked to leave you and Jackson, it was my time. You have to just, stop worrying about me. Don't cry for me as much as you do. It makes me feel sad, Miles."_

_Mrs. Stewart began, "Your friends are there for you. When your down, and when your not. Miles, this dream is telling you that you have to let go of the grief Robby's death has given you, and try to be happy. You not being happy, that makes Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and all your other friends feel bad. Robby's death is making you push your friends away."_

_"Everything is going to be okay," Robby said and walked up to the TV to turn it off. Oliver stood up and walked over to Miley. He sat down next to her and hugged her. Next, Mrs. Stewart came and hugged her from behind. Then Robby hugged her from sideways, and Lilly hugged her too. Jackson came up and sat by Miley, not hugging her because there wasn't enough room. Jake did the same thing._

_They all started to kiss her, to make her feel better, and make her embarrassed. Robby and Mrs. Stewart kissed her cheek, Lilly kissed her cheek after them, Jake kissed her cheek, Jackson kissed her cheek. Oliver, he didn't kiss her on the cheek. Instead, he kissed her lips. Gently. But, with love._

It was then she woke up. The weight of Oliver and Lilly near her, holding her close. Oliver's face was two inches away from hers and Lilly's face was just five inches away from hers, drool coming out of her mouth. Miley laughed a bit, as if sad, but happy and the same time.

She turn around to come face to face with Oliver, and leaned close to him, just barely touching lips.

Oliver smiled. He was awake. His breath on her lips made her feel fuzzy inside. "Are you feeling okay?" he whispered out, every time he said a word, his lips touched Miley's again.

Miley smiled also. She responded, "Yeah." she liked this feeling. "It feels like my lips are being tickled."

Oliver pulled Miley into a gentle kiss. Passionate and loving. Just like her dream. Her dream. "_Everything is going to be okay."_

Everything will be okay. Everything. _Dad, I won't forget you, ever. Thank you for that dream._ And as if her dad answered her, she could hear his voice in her head. _Everything is going to be okay, bud. Your mother would be proud. I love you, bud._ Everything she had heard in her past. _We love you. Don't forget that._ But he hasn't said that do her. _I love you, dad. I love mom, too._

**Hm, well, how was it?? I feel so loved!! I'm going to answer my reviewers now.**

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Mitchel-Musso-Luver: Thanks for reviewing! Omigosh, yahh, I would cry too, but it's my story, so it everything I write, I can't cry to, or feel anything? Weird, huh??**

**Starcrossed.emma: heck yah, Jane Maine. You go girl. I'd be Anna Pennsylvania. Oh yah. Jackson will probably come in the next few chapters. I wish I was as famous as you Jane Maine. I don't wish I was a Oscar Meyer Wiener. I'd be EATEN! Ah!**

**LovinkkMitchelMusso: Yah. I'm definitely a E Dogg. My computer is WHACKeezie, and I'm illogical. How dare you insult my MUFFIN! Gosh. I nick named his Gangster Joe Jonas and you had to be rude to him. -cries- how dare you. Hah, jk. I don't have a muffin named Gangster Joe Jonas.**

**Freaky-mitchel-luvr: Oh, I think this is the first time you reviewed? Thanks for reviewing! So nice. : ) Thank you, and guess what? ILYLAS!! (I love you like a sister)**

**Mad-sugar-but-sweet: yah. You get my small intestine. It doesn't float boats, does it? Omigosh, really? Thanks for loving my chapter. My chapter loves you back. ILYLAS.**

**Risingstar9328: Jackson should be in the next chapter, or the next after that. Hm, I say she is going to be living with… omigosh I almost said it!! NO, I won't say the name! NEVER! Until the right chapter comes.**

**Iheartdisney128: Thanks! You always review my stories and chapters. I feel so loved.**

**Boeremeisie: Your name as so many vowels!! I feel kind of bad for Miley too. I update!! Yay!!**

**SingingHeartOut7: OMIGOSH, C-GAL!! THANKS FOR GIVING MEE SUCH A GOOD IDEA!! I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER!! OMIGOSH HAH!! CAPITALS OF STATES : ) I gave you credit for the idea, so, YAY!!**

**Thanks, reviewers!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	10. Socks

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to do another chapter now! HAHAHA. I love all you guys, and you now it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Mon-Mon-Mon- ACHOO! TANA! I don't own her. Or any of the characters in that show. Na-DA!**

**Chapter Ten: Socks**

Sunday Afternoon. Time to call Jackson.

Miley, Oliver, and Lilly sat on the couch. Miley had her phone in the hand. She was going to call Jackson. She pressed talk, dialed 717-455-1122, and pressed speaker for everyone to hear. It began to ring, and they all prepared for Jackson.

"Hello?" Jackson answered after the third ring.

Miley breathed in and said, "Hey, Jackson. How are you?"

Jackson said, "Okay… How are you?"

"I'm good." she paused and then shook her head. "Not really. I'm doing horrible. A lot of things are going wrong in the past week."

Jackson's voice sounded caring. "Miles, what's wrong?"

Tears. "There was a car crash." she breathed in, her voice shaky.

"Oh, Miles…"

"Jackson, Dad… he--he didn't make it. The guy who crashed into him wasn't in the car, and nobody knows who did it. Dad didn't make it."

Jackson didn't believe it. He didn't want to. "That's not true, Miles. This isn't funny. I'm coming over." and hung up the phone.

Miley shook her head and threw the phone. "Miles, is that true? Nobody knows who crashed into your father's car?" Lilly said. Miley nodded. Lilly jumped up and said, "Then come on, Miley. We got to find out who crashed into your dad's car." Oliver nodded in agreement.

Miley shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

Lilly grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her up to stand. "Yes you can. Let's do this! Before your brother comes. We could find this out. Your father would be happy if you found this out, Miles. Hey, why aren't you crying as much. Why are you smiling?" Lilly asked out of the blue, without breathing in.

"I'm smiling because I know he'll be happy. He came to me in a dream last night, Lilly. With my mom. They told me not to worry and I shouldn't cry a lot, or I'll make him sad." She hugged Lilly. "Lilly, you're an awesome friend."

Lilly hugged her friend back. "Group hug," she whispered out, and Oliver hugged both of them.

"Maybe we should go see what colour car hit dad's car," Oliver said.

Miley smiled. "You're calling my dad, dad?"

Oliver nodded and separated from the two girls. "Of course. Now, let's go. To the police station!" he screamed out and ran out the door.

"Hold on, Ollie! We need to get a car!" Suddenly, Miley gasped. "WAIT! MY DAD WAS HANNAH'S DAD WHEN THE CAR CRASHED!" she screamed. "Someone must know who I am, Lilly come on!" She dialed up, on her Hannah Montana's phone, the limousine company. "Dave, I need a limo, now, please?" She nodded and hung up. "LIMO'S OUTSIDE!" Miley ran outside and Lilly followed her.

Oliver stood by a long white limo that was parked on the front side walk. "Holy Crayon!" Oliver screamed out. "It just popped up!"

Miley opened the limo door and said, "Come on! Let's go!" Lilly and Oliver went into the limo. Miley went in, also, and shut the door. "I'm going in as Hannah Montana. Oliver, you're going in as Oscar Owen, and Lilly, you're going in as Lola. Here, I keep wigs in here. Pick out the wigs," Miley said, and she opened up the table in the limo. It was more like a big box full of different colour wigs. Blonde, pink, purple, brown, green, orange, red, pink, blue, any colour, you could name it.

"I'm going to wear the orange one with blonde highlights!" Lilly screamed and put her wig on.

Oliver smiled and picked up a black-long haired hippie wig with a multicoloured head band. He put it on his head and posed as a hippie. "Peace."

Lilly and Miley laughed. "Oliver, you're so stupid. But that's why we love you," Miley laughed out and placed a blonde wig with bangs on, with just a few light pink highlights in her hair.

The limo stopped at the police station, and Oliver quickly placed on a blonde skater hair and red highlights to match Miley's.

They all put on sunglasses and walked into the police station. They actually ran, so nobody could scream: "HANNAH MONTANA!" while they walked in.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked up to a police officer and Miley took off her sunglasses to look like Hannah Montana. "My father was in a car crash just a while back. May I see the car that crashed into my father's?"

**DONE!! It's not that long, but it's done.**

**Now, I'm answering reviews!!**

**BTW I LOVE YU ALL!!**

**Swimchick128: I'll totally update ASAP. Yeah, Jackson will come into the chapter, I know for sure, the next chapter, because I'm trying to make that chapter the longest.**

**ConnorJackson15: Yeah, I love you, too. Hah, that sounds funny. I don't believe in love until like, I know for sure that my guy's the one. How about this. I like you, to. **

**Mad-sugar-but-sweet: hah, marrina rosa. What the? Where did you get that from? I'll read your stories. Hah.**

**Mitchel-Musso-Luver: It's not over, don't worry. Hah, why would you think it's over? MWAHAHA**

**Iheardisney128: I feel so loved. You're super awesome!**

**SingingHeartOut7: you rock! Yeah! I'll totally update soon! Hah, I updated. I'll ask you for more ideas in a couple chapters. MWHAHA.**

**IZIBELLE: thanks. You're awesome.**

**LovinkkMitchelMusso: It's okay. I was just kidding. Hah. MUFFIN YAH!! Omigosh my best friend's name is Frank! Hahahhaha! I say hi back. Unless you already ATE him!**

**Blue-Eyed-Chica: I'm sorry! I really don't want people to cry! AHHH!!**

**Starcrossed.emma: ahh, you computer stalker! Oh, I like dreams, too. Tell Hannah I said hi when she goes on tour with you! Miley's mom is pretty.**

**Much Love!**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	11. Mayonnaise

**And another chapter.**

**Thanks, reviewers. You're all so kind. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Hannah Montana. I hope you all know this by now. DUNDUNDUN. I just like writing disclaimers.**

**Chapter Eleven: Mayonnaise. (have you noticed my chapter titles don't go with the chapter)**

The police officer's mouth flung open. Though, he didn't dare scream out Hannah Montana's name. Because that would lead to people coming over to Hannah Montana. Then, he wouldn't have her and her friends all by himself. How selfish..

"Why, yes you may," he said. Then he giggled like a five-year-old and whispered out, "Miss Montana." He turned around, "Follow me." and walked into another room with three teenagers following him. The police officer, who didn't have a name tag on, went to a box that said, _Car Accidents_.

Miley decided to call him Jacob. So, Jacob flipped through the file names, looking for Hannah Montana's dad's name, not Miley Stewart. "Here it is!" Jacob said, and pulled out a packet file with the words: _Mr. Montana/ Mr. Stewart's Car Accident. _Jacob looked up from the file and said, "This wouldn't happen to be Miley S tewart…" Jacob said. Miley held her breath. No way. This man knew her real name!

But she nodded. "And this is Oliver Oken." he pointed to Oliver. "And Lilly Trescott?" he pointed to Lilly.

They both nodded. They were amazed at his knowledge. How could he notice such things?

But, Miley wasn't here to be amazed. She was here to see the pictures of the car that hit her father.

"I need to know what the car looked like. Or who drove it? Please, I need to know who did this," Miley said, and sniffled a bit.

Jacob nodded and pulled out a photo from the file. "This is him. I wasn't allowed to show anybody this, but since he's your father, I had to." On the photo was a picture of a man. This I couldn't believe. I haven't seen this man since two years ago. Two years ago, he just suddenly disappeared. And now, he was there, on the paper. Smiling his weird smile.

His blackish hair was still as long as Oliver's. His black beady eyes seemed like they were staring at me.

"Rico…" We all whispered out.

"You know this guy?" Jacob asked. We nodded.

"His name is Rico. He's only a few years younger than us, even though he looks our age. He took some weird medicine he made and he turned older. He was really smart, and graduated early. Way too early. So, he disappeared. Nobody knows where he went, so it's really weird seeing him," Miley said. She seemed to be saying a lot. Oliver and Lilly weren't talking as much.

Jacob shook his head. "Are you serious?" Miley nodded. Didn't say anything else, and walked out of the door. Lilly and Oliver followed.

Since they were out in public, they had to use their fake names. "Hannah, what are you going to do about that? Rico could be anywhere," Lilly said, as Miley opened the door to the outside. They all went outside, but Miley still didn't answer.

"We need to say something to everybody," was all Miley said, and she put her sunglasses on. She kept walking.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

Still, Miley didn't answer the questions Lilly were asking and kept walking. It seemed forever until they stopped. When they stopped, it was in front of a camera store. And it confused Oliver and Lilly. Miley went inside, Lilly and Oliver still following, and she went up to the main desk.

"Hey, I need a camera," Miley said.

"Well, duh. That's probably why you came in here," said the girl behind the desk. She smiled at Oliver and rolled her eyes at Lilly.

"Yeah.. Sure. But give me any camera at all, no matter the price, and give me a disk or whatever to record things on."

The girl who's name tag said Caitlin, went over to the most expensive camera in the store. It cost one thousand two hundred dollars, and she grabbed a small square card you can put in the camera and it holds the pictures or recorded material. She smirked to herself and turned around to Miley, Oliver, and Lilly.

"Here you go. That would be One thousand two hundred and fifteen dollars," Caitlin said, and rung it up.

Miley smiled and said, "Okay," took out her wallet and gave her credit card to Caitlin.

Caitlin took it and slid it through the slot, and then made Miley sign it. It was Hannah Montana's card, so she had to sign as Hannah Montana.

When Caitlin saw it, she thought, _Is she kidding? This isn't funny._ So she stared. "Um, 'Hannah Montana' I doubt you're Hannah…"

Miley smiled and took off her sunglasses. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Hannah Montana, this is Lola, and this is Oscar." She introduced her friends and herself.

Caitlin gasped, then passed out like Sarah did when she saw Hannah and Lola at the fair. (a/n: it's in one of the episodes)

Miley shrugged and pressed the record button to record. She breathed in and…

**Sorry, I'm stopping here.**

**I'm not going to update as frequent. Summer time.. Lol.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Iheartdisney128- Same here. Hehe. Yah, well they totally will.. Lol**

**Mitchel-musso-luver- yes MWAHAHAH. Yur bf did what? WELL, okey. I don't get it.. Hehe**

**Starcrossed.emma- oh gosh, really? Yay, you better. Lol okey. Well I want a sandwich too.**

**IZIBELLE- lol next chapter. Hehe. Yessire. Sorry. Jackson is the bomb.**

**Lovinkkmitchelmusso- YAY! I'm so glad you saved him. I updated hehe.**

**Boemeisie- yeah! Thank you.**

**Mad-sugar-but-sweet- thank you. That's super interesting lol. EEP are my initials and PEE are them backwards.**

**SingingHeartOut7- YAY! You better feel loved. C-gal is the best. And so is e-gurl.**


	12. Fudge

_**random fact of the day: In 1843, a Parisian street mime got stuck in his imaginary box and consequently died of starvation!**_

Miley breathed out. "Hey, I'm Hannah Montana. Well.. Obviously. But, I just need to tell everybody something," Miley said, looking at the camera. Having an idea.

Lilly and Oliver looked at her like she was mental. Maybe she was? Was she hit on the head with a lamp? Eh, most likely not.

Miley motioned Oliver and Lilly to come over here next to her. They came, confused, and stood beside her. "This is Oliver." Miley pointed to Oliver.

Oliver laughed nervously. "N-no I'm not. My name's Oscar." He looked around suspiciously.

Miley softly hit him. "His real name is Oliver Oken. She's Lilly Trescott." Miley pointed to Lilly in her Lola disguise.

Lilly whispered to Miley. "What are you doing?"

Miley didn't answer. "Uhm, and I'm Miley Stewart…" Miley took off her wig, looked at the ground, and then turned the video camera off.

Lilly raised an eye brow at Miley. "What was that all about?" Oliver nodded, agreeing.

"You'll see." Miley dialed a number in her cell phone, and said something to Roxie. Something about the News and everything.

Roxie came right away. "What is it Hannah, something wrong? Who hit you?"

Miley smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Can you give this to a new's station?" She handed Roxie a video camera and Roxie took it.

"Sure, anything for you, Hannah," Roxie smiled and walked out the door.

But before anyone could question Miley again, her cell phone began to ring again.

Miley answered it. "Jackson? I-I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm just at a store. I'll be there." She hung up the phone and looked at her best friends. "We have to go to my house." She paused. "Jackson's there." She ran out of the store and into the limo, her friend's following her. "My house, please?"

The Limo driver nodded and began driving.

Everything was quiet like. Creepy. They were all thinking about how Jackson would react and that they haven't seen him in a while.

The Limo stopped and they all ran inside of the house, where Jackson was waiting.

He stood near the piano, looking at the guitars and shaking his head. Maybe he still didn't believe about the crash…

**I really didn't mean to not update so late !**

**-cries in a corner- I'm pretty sure my writing skills are NOT improving at all. They're growing weaker. Obviously you can tell. Well, they haven't really, they've improved, but I seem not to be good with Fan Fics. Darn.**

**Well, I'll be eating some fudge monkeys laughing at some paper cookies while I await the AMAZING reviews. Or not that amazing reviews from all you.**

**Sorry, I can't respond right now. Tired as a whale's tired when a whale's tired. Yeah…**

**Peace out, fo sho'**

**x14xerikax14x**


End file.
